


APH乱七八糟cp合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: APH时期各种没法归类的cp合集，还是旧文搬运，你们懂的，中文同人restore计划。成文时间在2010-2011年。CP每章之前标注，涉及CP都有出现在全文前的CP栏，篇章之间互相无关联，请自行选阅，很老的文了不详细预警了。
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), Austria/France (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Norway (Hetalia), Germany/Sweden (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> 本章cp：法奥

一七六零年秋天，巴黎街上的气息像这个国家维系了数个世纪的自我那样，散发着下午阳光里特有的烘焙香味。罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦踏在铺得极其平整的青石街道上，他的记忆中法国铺天盖地都是这种植物，繁茂而叶面宽大的落叶乔木如同一列列着装华而不实的礼仪卫兵一样列队两旁。入秋后它们的礼服就会从叶脉根部开始泛起鲜艳的拿破仑黄，像一种美丽的病毒般逐渐向上蔓延，将绿装换成富丽而濒死的金色，最后脱落殆尽，高高的厚底靴踏上去有惊心动魄的清脆声响。  
一枝不知名的白色小花从高大的梧桐脚边顽强地探出头来，纯净的颜色在冠冕堂皇的背景下倏得一亮。罗德里赫沉重地掠过它身旁，美艳而高傲的高卢女子仰着头步履昂扬地经过。  
罗德里赫知道他自己国土上每种植物的名字，然而在异乡的土地上却时常常识缺失。这不是因为他不够博学，仅仅是某种依恋的不同罢了。就像贵族学校里系着领巾的少年即使不乐意，也必须记住父亲的教诲，却总在毕业之后忘了前座笑容宁静的女子姓甚名什。  
这是如此适合被他家生性浪漫的音乐家们谱成套式的曲目，但是并不适合罗德里赫当下的心情。他快步转过红砖砌的墙角，他有种预感，今天将在他的记忆中留下不大不小的一块梧桐叶形的印记。

罗德里赫找到了他的目的地，他对这幢带了一个花园的小别墅并不陌生。他的一生里跟弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦打交道的次数没有上百也有几十，然都算不上多么愉快的经历。这个男人以一种寡廉鲜耻的六边形坐镇在欧罗巴大陆的中央，明晃晃的日光下，触手伸入所有可能的纷争和偷情中去。法国人的艺术奢靡而缺乏深沉，法国人的浪漫脚不点地，法国的一切都不符合罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦，这位尊贵的奥地利先生的审美风格。  
然他还是得想办法维持与那位先生的联盟，真该死。

罗德里赫素来是个冷静的人，所以尽管不满已经要像沸腾的煮牛肉一样喷薄出来，他还是保持着礼貌的矜持，一步步踏上楼梯。木质品因年代久远发出的吱呀声真不是他的过错，尤其是同一位所谓绅士铿锵有力的脚步相比。  
在楼梯口上他就撞见亚瑟•柯克兰气势汹汹地冲下来，左手是拖着什么人的姿势，拽着一大团空气两格一跨地急速向下。即使是罗德里赫这样教养良好的人，也忍不住在暗暗佩服亚瑟的平衡性时，产生了讥讽的心态。  
亚瑟奇迹般地跨到最后一步时才摔下来，罗德里赫及时地让到了一旁。似乎有什么人摔在了亚瑟身上，但是他分明没有看见。  
出于国际礼节他还是向亚瑟伸出了手，海盗少年藻类般鲜绿的眼睛里布满血丝，大红大绿地煞是戏剧性。  
看得出来亚瑟仅仅维持友好地站起来就尽了全力，他生硬地向罗德里赫点点头表示感谢，继续拖着那个不可见的人快步出了弗朗西斯家门。  
罗德里赫按住太阳穴，疑惑的念头仅在他脑海里停留了一瞬，随即沿着亚瑟离开的路线溜走。

他站在门口，很是明智地停了一会儿再去敲门。淫靡的气味透过厚重的檀木门渗出来，像一种味道复杂的法国香水。他后退了一步。  
尽管如此他还是伸出手拧开了门上一个硕大光鲜的圆形把手。作为钢琴家，手套是必需品，但它也让他的动作变得滑而迟缓。这真是令人无奈的矛盾。  
他推开门时高卢大地下午的阳光溢满了他的眼眶，这是欧罗巴最肥沃的土壤上空最丰硕的阳光。他下意识想伸手去挡，却及时克制了这个意料外的动作。  
从某种意义上说，他和弗朗西斯还是有共同点的。例如他们都是欧洲年长的国家，都拥有烫金封皮的沉重历史，都在讲究精致优美——尽管那可以说是不亚于英法矛盾的鸿沟——的外壳下暗藏数百年风霜积淀的稳重与阴狠……正是因为他知道弗朗西斯也是如此，而且起点更高，胃口更大，所以他本不想接近这家伙。

“下午好，波诺弗瓦先生。”尽管如此，这个七年战争末尾的午后，面对基尔伯特咄咄的攻势和如同笑话般溃败的俄奥同盟，他仍然站在弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦的私人居所里，递上传奇的最后一句和历史的第一句问候。  
他停下来静静观望弗朗西斯的反应。他是来谈判的，为了挽回这个缺乏信用的盟友。弗朗西斯略微抬起头，玩味地注视着他，坐在他办公桌的半片斜影后。  
有什么不对劲，不该是这个样子的。罗德里赫在心里提醒自己，他不认识今天的弗朗西斯。  
他顺着弗朗西斯眼角的余光扫过去，乳黄色的羊皮纸文件散了一地，在跳跃的阳光下闪烁着廉价的浮金色。大块焦黑的墨迹显然是刚泼上去不久的，墨水瓶的尸骸在地上危险地晃动。  
他恍惚着有些串起了自己进门后的一系列场景。他知道要让那位金毛小海盗撕破绅士皮其实不难，弗朗西斯在这方面尤其得心应手。  
但这仍不是重点。  
“呦，罗德，亲爱的，”弗朗西斯对自己书房的一地狼藉浑然不觉，对罗德里赫做了一个暧昧的手势，“你来得正好，在这个特别的日子，最适合哥哥同你好好聚上一聚。”  
“我不知道柯克兰先生与您争论了什么，”罗德里赫不卑不亢地向前跨了一步，“今天我来只是想跟您谈我们的联盟。”  
“拜托，我的罗德里赫，”弗朗西斯向后仰倒，使他的脸更加模糊不清，“哥哥为了你，都丢了可爱的小马修了，你究竟还有什么不满足的呢？”  
“马修是什么？”  
“加拿大。”  
“…既然这样，你因无能而丧失了殖民地同我无关。”  
弗朗西斯沉默半晌，然后站起来绕过桌子，靠近他。  
罗德里赫世界里的阳光逐渐褪却了，弗朗西斯的影子里是彻底的永久黑暗。  
但是弗朗西斯只是浅浅地啄了啄他的唇，不真实的温柔轻巧地掠过水面。  
弗朗西斯解开他的领结，异常压抑地喘息。  
“罗德里赫，”这话他是吹进他耳廓里的，“我们都受够了。”  
然后罗德里赫推开他。  
罗德里赫认为自己用上了这个季度西里西亚所有水纺车的力量，但那个男人还是巍然不动，自己反而向后倒退了好几步，撞在花白的墙上。木质突起携来一阵剧烈的疼痛。  
他皱了皱眉，不让自己的表现太显眼，颤巍巍地重新站起来，发现弗朗西斯已经坐回原位。  
“罗德，”他像垂暮的夕阳一般，无所顾忌地笑开来，“给我弹一首吧，钢琴在那里。”  
“我不是您的私人演奏师，波诺弗瓦先生。”他略有愠怒，却还维持着吹之即破的，人偶般苍凉的美丽。  
“作为一个朋友兼床伴的请求呢？”  
这一刻罗德里赫忽然深切地感到了他们的苍老，日渐奔腾的世界将他们甩在身后，他们还在支着老迈的身躯奋力追赶，以期那一星半点复苏的奇迹。  
希望在弗朗西斯眼中，不在他心底黑白交错的琴键上。  
他一言不发地在那张奢华地有些多余的琴凳上坐下。

当音乐存在在这个世界上时，罗德里赫就可以最终超越他一切凡尘的界限，超越他的土地和边疆，用音乐丈量古今历史的轮廓。过了很久以后他已想不起来自己弹了些什么，只记得自己一直演奏到夜幕低垂下来，直到精疲力竭。行人步履匆匆，足迹消失不见。黑与白在他灵魂的镜像上一遍遍重复盛放枯萎的凄丽过程。  
弗朗西斯始终安静地听。与安东尼奥式的恬噪不同，弗朗西斯的疯狂更加内敛而热烈。这样长时间保持安静是罕见的。  
罗德里赫就那样弹到实在累了，最后一拨音兀自陨灭在有气无力的指法里，结束了一场谈不上完美的独奏。罗德里赫一贯认为自己是冷静的人，但他现在没有在思考自己的谈判结果，一种更严重的东西在今晚破裂了。  
他不知道自己这是怎么回事，于是将所有的不寻常归咎于音乐。  
他唯一的听众起身鼓掌，向他走来。  
这次是他站着没有动，那位听众很有分寸地抱了抱他。他还未在他这里享受过这样的拥抱。  
听众放开他，慢慢地绕到钢琴背后，席地坐下。  
“罗德，你来。”弗朗西斯很轻地说。罗德里赫并没有过去，而是同他一样坐在条铺木地板上，身体擦过键盘，发出醉人的低音。  
“罗德里赫，”弗朗西斯在黑色屏障的另一边很轻地说，“有时候看着你，哥哥都不知道自己是为了什么了。”  
“您为了什么您不是向来很清楚么？”他低下头暗暗讥笑自己。  
“啊，是啊，”弗朗西斯的头渐渐垂下，他看不见，“哥哥累了。”

罗德里赫第二天醒来的时候才意识到自己身陷敌人阵营，冰凉的夜晚缓慢沉下，他在灼白的晨曦里伸展僵硬的四肢，他保持了那个姿势一夜。  
“小罗德，你知道么，”弗朗西斯微弱地动了动，“了不起的不是与哥哥有一夜情，而是与哥哥同处一室而什么都没有发生。”  
“您难得说了句实话。”他勉强站起来，小腿依然不灵便。  
“去吧，外面马车在等着。”那天落幕的时候弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说，“别再说了，有些事情是会过去的。”  
于是就真的过去了。  
法奥同盟解散，罗德里赫从弗朗西斯家楼下乘着马车疾驰而去，那条路上梧桐披着褴褛的金色衣裳迎风招展。

后来维也纳会议时他又一次见到了陷在软椅中的弗朗西斯，他笑得更疲惫了。罗德里赫从他身边过去，扶正自己的视线。

一九五五年庆祝一个国家宣布永久中立的音乐会上，罗德里赫亲自指挥完了最后一支曲目。他用心听着奥地利作为一个伟大帝国时代结束的声响，鞠躬，谢幕，优雅地淋漓尽致。  
有些事情过去了。他在后台发现了弗朗西斯，抽着一支Villiger，像很多年前一样对他微笑。  
——The End——


	2. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：中立兄妹瑞列←奥

列支以注视在一万英尺青空之上盘旋翻滚的战斗机那沸腾雀跃的数据一般，凛冽而认真的表情注视着烤箱上的液晶数字，在那些暗绿色的光条归于平静之后终于伸手按下了烤箱门的开关。  
刹那间热浪扑上了她历久弥新的脸颊，微微泛红，甜美如同诱惑夏娃的苹果。国家的岁月和伤痕被修饰成年轻的音容，妥帖地藏在历史背面的那页。  
好热。她似有似无地自言自语，无来由地想起上一次迎面扑来的肃杀热浪。已经很久很久了，久得她甚至不能再烤一盘希腊十字形的饼干当作纪念。  
所以她伸出一个高国民收入高生活质量高旅游水准的三高乙女应当拥有的纤细手指，抚上烤盘的边缘。  
她被烫得缩了回来，指尖也泛起光亮的醺红。  
还好。她把手指含在唇间，默默想道。还好，哥哥不在。

在那个尚且用大老远从王耀那里弄来的陶瓷作饼干模具的年代里，列支的模具箱子里是没有等臂的希腊十字的。那时她每次按罗德里赫先生指导的方法做好奥地利风味的小圆饼和蛋糕底，都把模具洗干净，再仔细放进箱子里，堆到厨房一角。  
几个世纪以来她做甜点的手艺尽得罗德里赫的真传。那位贵族少爷会在品尝她的巧克力浆果慕斯时优雅地摘下雪白的手套，银色长柄小勺在欧洲心脏的温暖阳光下光耀斐然。  
「谢谢你，列支。」  
罗德里赫的微笑就这样降临在她世界的一角，如同东方一朵缓慢燃烧殆尽的火烧云。那段时日里她听到的全部赞美便是如此，她在往后短暂而集中爆发的岁月里渐渐遗忘了细节，只记得仲夏的午后阳光里烟尘飞舞，艳丽的大蝴蝶飞过阿尔卑斯雪线那崇高的界标，停在庭院里矢车菊颀长的花茎上，如同某颗流星并不真实的碎片。

所以当战争借由过去的某种念想隔空而来的时候，她还下意识地站在原先那座庭院里。花坛被炸得粉碎，连同鲜花，甜点和微笑一起，残骸横在她脚边，永不瞑目。  
一切都烧着了。火光遮蔽了阳光。  
她愣愣地望着一棵树皮被烤焦的梧桐上最后一只尚未来得及离开的蝴蝶在火焰中渐渐停止挣扎，翅膀从下往上被烧干，如同烟火燃烧一般完全消失。上面斑斑的火花跳跃不止。  
罗德里赫不在这里。她的生命总显得与前线那么格格不入。  
她忽然醒来，开始没命地往西方跑，往与罗德里赫相反的方向跑。硝烟呛得她泪流满面。  
那时候她扎的马尾辫烧着了，恐惧和饥饿迫使她停下来，然后被一段枯木绊倒。

所以很多年后，当她望着瓦修•温茨利握着枪面色肃然地立在国境线上时总会想起来。她不确认自己是不是唯一一个私自跨过瑞士国境而没有遭受到瓦尔加斯兄弟待遇的人…哦不，国，然而冰冷而无所偏倚的希腊十字始终都在正西方未被火海吞噬的世界里飘摇，不来不去。

被烧焦的马尾剪成了清秀的中短平发。曾以为将永远刻在历史中央的战争烟尘，竟轻易便被洗净了。  
她的伤在瓦修帮助下很快好起来。那段时日里她做了希腊十字形的饼干。  
罗德里赫总是对她浅浅地微笑，而瓦修并没有笑，而是认真咀嚼了一大块。  
「好吃。」  
这言语简洁地让她几乎落下泪来。另一个时代开启了，那不是鲜血间残存的一缕白，那是巍然居于世界中央的纯白丰碑。

过了很久她才知道自从瓦修和罗德里赫分手以来就没有人再给瓦修做东边风味的点心。战争结束之后他们又一次见到了罗德里赫，他们谁都没有说话，面对面永久中立。  
她也便不再去想，跟紧了瓦修的步伐。

后来她和瓦修去阿尔卑斯山腰踏青时意外找到了稀有的伊莎贝拉，她记得那天他们彻夜点了微弱的火光，那种泛着幽蓝光泽的美丽生物像梦一样从她眼前飞过去。  
雇佣兵的矫健身手笼住那只伊莎贝拉。翡翠蓝色的翅膀一张一合，气息衰弱而轻盈。  
她小心翼翼地接过去，然后松开。  
伊莎贝拉不是蝴蝶，它是一种大蛾。她恍惚想起了很久以前那只在枯树皮上被烧成灰的蝴蝶，没有说话。  
瓦修拉起她，开始深一脚浅一脚往回走。高高的草没过了脚面。

看那谁谁的怨念，指着梅林之名诅咒天下妹控不得好死。  
在这个JUMP定律横行，没有后代的现代里，历史被拆分成阵营分明的立场。他们的故事艰难地穿插其中，在所有的主义中央来回摇晃。  
以中立的名义。  
这样就好了，站在对方立场上的话，留给世界的就只剩一张中立的面孔。  
她拿过一副手套将烤盘取出来，这次她试着在饼干里加了焦糖。

Fin.


	3. ]Crystal Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：法独

路德维希又一次经过卢浮宫。  
建筑硕大的影子把他整个人笼罩在里面，上面不同时代的各式雕花纹路归总在大片的沉灰色里，敛了华丽矫饰，反而显得恢弘起来。他脚下的石板在影子的轮廓处色调倏得降了一阶。  
伟大的日耳曼民族可不能低着头走路。他无端想起基尔伯特的告诫，于是抬起头，只是无故撞上了爬满铁栏杆和一切建筑边角的，缭乱蜷曲的巴洛克花纹。秋季黄昏的浓郁阳光下，芭蕉宽阔的叶片根部泛起鲜艳的拿破伦黄。  
罢了。他对自己内心深处某个叫嚣不满的小人叹了口气，随即保持他那骄傲的民族形象大踏步往前走。在法国的街上，别指望这些东西会放他眼里一个清净。

自从一九五一年签了煤钢联营的条约以后，他见到弗朗西斯的机会就多了许多。眼见着所谓的和平年代给几乎所有国家裹上越来越厚的文明表皮，现在谁见了谁都顶着一张千篇一律的脸。德意志当然是一个文明的现代化国家，但路德维希始终在暗地里抗拒着某些事。至少不能见了弗朗西斯就当面揍他一拳，在那张笑成情圣状的脸上敲出一个坑来，总是让他不那么心甘情愿。  
路德维希坚信法国人从来不能给德国人带来任何好运，如果弗朗西斯和他分别是他们各自国家的平均状态的话。  
一九五一年签完《巴黎条约》的国拟人私人晚宴上，弗朗西斯教唆瓦尔加斯兄弟灌醉了他，然后把刚从霍兰德那里买来的大束新鲜玫瑰别在他衣领上。次日早晨他发现情况不对，立刻就往外走……  
一九六五年成立欧洲共同体时弗朗西斯坐在费里西安诺身边，对费里西安诺嘀咕了什么。结果当天晚上费里西安诺就要求反攻……  
一九七二年慕尼黑奥运会期间他被上司派去在凌晨的街道上寻找因夜生活过于丰富而迷路的弗朗西斯。最后他把弗朗西斯从女人堆里拖出来的时候，透支了几个世纪的忍耐才没把那张笑成纬线弧度的脸打成永久面瘫……  
……路德维希危险地感到自己那足以抵挡世界大战的理智铁墙上绽出了清晰的裂纹。浩大的倾颓声响一如一九四五年的枪声，他心下一凉，总算及时把弗朗西斯的幽魂从大脑里赶了出去，甩了甩今天依旧油光漆亮的背头，向着他与弗朗西斯约好的方向以行军般的凛然姿势前进。

他分明记得大魔王在他的简介里写着「私下里很喜欢去意大利旅游」，所以他总也不理解自家上司安排他来法国休假的缘由。  
即使他到了法国，也尽量避免见到弗朗西斯。和基尔伯特不同，他自记事起就同弗朗西斯交恶了。或者说，弗朗西斯的血和仇恨为他戴上了王冠。两个世纪以来仗打得太多，最终把彼此都打垮了，不得不坐下来商量出路。于是战场搬到了谈判桌上，言语上占便宜不是他的特长，他只是记得那时候弗朗西斯脸上的肌肉都因为轻佻的笑容而被牵起，衬得孔雀蓝的眼睛更加醒目。  
普法战争之前，基尔伯特有时会带他去舞会玩。那时在舞会上见到弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯总要摸摸他的头，作意味不明状，笑得暧昧。  
他打心眼里厌恶这种长辈对晚辈的问候方式，显著的居高临下激怒了他骨血里日耳曼人的骄傲神经。  
他总有一天要长得比弗朗西斯高很多很多，高得让弗朗西斯再想摸他的头时动作跟老太太伸手够晾衣架一样难看，叫全世界笑死他。  
那时他这样对自己信誓旦旦地发誓道。

后来他真的长高了，也三番五次把弗朗西斯打得无力再摸他的头。他的金发跟秋天的麦田一样梳理地整整齐齐，没有谁会去把它弄乱了。  
但是他还是遗憾，没有跟弗朗西斯拉开足够的身高差。至少弗朗西斯要是真想摸他的头，依然可以潇洒漂亮。

一年的舞会上弗朗西斯和他碰杯，他拿了一个厚壁的大啤酒杯，盛满啤酒，和弗朗西斯装着葡萄酒的纤细高脚杯亲密接触。  
这两个杯子的力量，就是我和你的差距。当时他踌躇满志地想。  
「这杯子里的东西，就是哥哥和你灵魂的差距哦。」弗朗西斯像是看穿了他似的，「杯子的威力还是在于它装了什么。」  
他顿时无言，弗朗西斯的高脚杯里血红色液体晃动的光芒划伤了他的眼角。

有时候他总是跟不上他亲爱的哥哥那如同华尔街股市一般跳跃的思维。例如基尔伯特可以跟弗朗西斯喝一整个晚上，然后躺在硕大浑圆的木酒桶上打着酒嗝互相挑衅。言辞之间，战争的血影便像死神的镰刀一样劈头而来，世界陷入喧嚣。  
那还是他们几个欧洲国家可以称自己为世界的时候，掌心翻过便是风雨飘摇了一世纪。现在他们一个个都像是被放进了事先安排好的格子，在某种疯狂的本能下安分守己，挤在狭小的地图中央，一块一块，拼图一般，拼凑成绚丽曲折的海岸线。他说不出是谁铸造了格子，阿尔弗雷德或者伊万，还是历史本身。

谁知道呢。  
他用这样一句充满调侃意味和厌世腔调的短句总结了自己的念想。诗人与思想家的国度不是他，是基尔伯特。他只是一个类宅男的工业技术帝罢了。  
他陷在酒吧的红色沙发里。他不知道为什么弗朗西斯知道，总之他下了飞机后就接到了弗朗西斯的电话，然后约会约得顺理成章。  
路德维希在沙发里蜷缩成一团，他感到习惯性的胃疼。  
见鬼，马鹿才和那个裸男约会呢。  
更何况，他还迟到了。

弗朗西斯站在他身边凝视了许久，终于克制住了伸手去摸宅系技术青年头的冲动。但是他确定那头金发如果揉乱了会比基尔伯特更适合放一只鸟，至少从颜色上就接近鸟窝得多。  
就在刚才他注视着路德维希的眉一点点皱起来，拧成可笑的样子，然后日耳曼血统的有力身板也像是受伤的小兽一样绻起来。  
如同心电感应似的，弗朗西斯竟觉得自己也有些胃疼了。不过很快他发现了事情的真相，他整个胸腔都在隐隐作痛。  
从刚才到现在他一直在忍笑，忍得岔了气。

Fin.


	4. Frenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：米白

阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死先生今天心情不佳。  
作为一名忠实的警察和无脑的KY理论上讲他不应有这样的低落点——宇宙H-ero可不被允许在拯救地球时以心情不好之类理由推脱，但事实就是今天穷死先生真的心情不好。  
他怀疑自己穿越到了二次元，被卷入一场充斥着骗字数的烂桥段和凑片时的蠢台词的勇洙剧里。在他绞尽了不多的脑汁终于查清了一桩连环凶杀案的凶手姓名之后，那位郐子手依然连半个线索的尾巴都没有抛给他。  
既然距离逮捕遥遥无期，先天性KY的穷死先生在胞弟马修的建议下暂时放松，到纽约街角算不上多么有历史感不过口味地道的啤酒屋坐坐，整理思绪顺便让对方放松下警惕。毕竟阿尔弗雷德认为，享受一切形式的肉欲，无论是消化系统还是生殖系统，都是美利坚公民的优秀品德。

所以现在他坐下。  
纵然是HERO也有被围观腻了的时候，因此他选了个靠里的位置。椅子是相当后现代的橙色，扭曲成能坐人的形状。他点的大杯被端上来，清醇甘冽的辛辣顺着喉管燃烧下去，大把泡沫泛上来，在拥挤的表层朝生暮死地幻灭。  
他从白日梦里拔出脚，探头张望了一下落地窗外。  
作为自小和马修在这几条街区土生土长的居民，他即便和波诺弗瓦不算多熟，至少敢说在这个地区啤酒屋混的女人大多没有什么勾搭的价值。当然她们也会穿长长的黑色网袜或者干脆露出长腿，但喝啤酒的女人常常是失意的那群，单这点就终究不能和红茶或红酒相提并论。

比如门口那位。  
从阿尔弗雷德的角度，只能看见银瀑飞流直下，不过从那纤纤手臂看来，掩在头发下的腰枝应该不会太粗。头发理得不甚顺，折光效果一般但意外适合在这种吧里买醉。但她坐得很直，显然还非常清醒。她的脸在落地窗的彼岸忽明忽灭，车灯的泫红倏得在她眼中反光。  
就连阿尔弗雷德这样的智商也意识得到自己这么做不太符合警察的职业，但他按一贯风格，在思考前就行动了。  
他叫了新的一大杯，坐到了美女身旁。

斯拉夫女人真美，他现在由衷地感叹道。他确信这一点，幽深的轮廓隔着高加索血脉的印记注视着他。她的骨节那么鲜明，缠绕在刀柄上煞是好看。  
阿尔弗雷德怀疑自己真的是波诺弗瓦的儿子，他的境界在今晚已高到了被人用刀指着都会唏嘘感叹的地步。

“别，别这样…”  
他挣扎着躲避刀锋并爬起来，擦掉亮晶晶的冷汗。  
“我只是觉得美女你真好看，可以认识你么？”  
阿尔弗雷德并不在意直接一些，这也同样是美国人的优点之一。但是下一秒那美女就一言不发地挥手，短刀破空而来，他又一次险险躲过。  
“美女啊别这么暴力。”顶住背后好奇的目光和面前凶狠的目光，他保持白痴状微笑。  
“滚。”美女终于甩给他一个单词。  
“我猜，你是被降职了，或者失恋了，对不？”他微笑地更大了一些，啤酒屋开始准备关门。他是个警察，关键时刻身手可不逊人。  
而泡美女就是这样的关键时刻。  
他作豪放状仰面把酒喝尽，拖着美女不由分说冲出啤酒屋。  
他认为自己难得能在这样的地方遇见一个虽然性格诡异点表情僵硬点但至少五官算得上的货色，自然不会轻易放过。

他本想带美女回家，不过这确实太缺乏警察的职业操守。于是他到了外面便放开了她，作美国男人状，因为他实在是做不来英国绅士或者法国情人之类的。  
“要不要再找个地方喝点什么？”他颇骄傲地一笑，“这家店东西不错，就是没有夜场。”  
出乎他意料的，美女冷冷地点点头。  
“我知道有一家不错。”  
她说完就兀自向前，阿尔弗雷德一脸黑线地跟上。这一刻他有些动摇这样做的意义，但是他跟上了。

阿尔弗雷德跟着她饶过几条街巷，她健步如飞面不改色。他感到有些不对，但没说什么。应该说，他连勾搭的机会都还没找着。  
直到她在一条令人怀疑是窝藏点的小街上停下，他本能地缩了一下。  
“美女…”  
她像本田菊的那些人偶般微笑起来，笑容缓慢地在黑暗中绽放。  
阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是什么时候被她划了不痛不痒的一道小口，刚才他们走了很远，毒素该发作地差不多，那女人的脸奇异地放大，瞳中倒映着他的影子。  
下一秒他倒下去。

“瞳孔散开了…很好。”她蹲下来自言自语，粉饰太平般地在男人身上又捅了几个洞。  
血漫溢出来，公文包丢在一边，几份文件掉出来。  
姓名：伊万•布拉金斯基。  
籍贯：俄罗斯  
嫌疑凶手。

“哥哥…合体…”她梦呓道。

那几个字母已被血晕染地化了，脆弱的纸张纤维开始腐化断裂。

Fin.


	5. Gastronome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：独诺

路德维希伸了个懒腰，然后立刻意识到这是个不该出现在标准章程里的动作。于是他舒展到一半的手臂关节在半空中静止成一个滑稽的姿态，像是阿尔弗雷德会做的那种快餐，鸡的上肢被加工成新奥尔良烤翅的扭曲模样。  
他僵了一秒，迅速收回，套上军装上衣。  
北方营地冷得出奇，他咬紧牙关穿好全套，准备在出早操前先溜到关押战俘的监狱去看看。  
时值一九四一年冬，基尔伯特在东边和那头硕大的熊杠上已经有好几个月，其间给他寄来一个肥啾形的漱口杯。他无可奈何地望着天寒地冻的北欧风骨在那个杯子里具象化成一个晶莹的球形鸟，把它放下。

等到他终于找齐了洗漱用具并把最后一颗扣子塞进它本来的位置里，已经浪费了不少时间。白花花的阳光当头倒下来，慷慨而含着淡薄的凉意，让他流水线般整齐的金背头整个色彩亮了一分。  
他分明站在阳光下，却无端觉得有点冷。有那么一瞬他忍不住要抬头，用力吸一口挪威混合着清丽阳光的寒冷空气，但是他想起基尔伯特可能为此作的诗……这次僵硬的是脖子，还好角度不大。

沿着校场尽头就是一排临时搭建的粗糙矮房，用来关押这个地区的战俘。虽然他不会有太多时间呆在这里，但他还是打心眼里不赞同。  
诺威的房间在走廊尽头，他从一大堆钥匙里翻出古旧而不起眼的一把，金属碰撞出一连串细碎的声响。  
他始终认为自己此行称不上探望，因为那个被探望的家伙早早就起床穿好了衣服，正襟危坐，眼神斜向一边。  
然后他自己的反击是把手中的纸盒重重敲在桌子上。  
「你的早饭。」他故意用一种含有胜利意味的口吻说。  
在挪威的腌鱼罐头渡过海峡，渗透进日耳曼人那曲折的味觉历史前，路德维希从来不相信，自己会恐惧什么食物比亚瑟•柯克兰的黑暗料理还厉害。烹饪是人类所创造最崇高亦最残忍的艺术。然而在把其中残忍意味发挥到极至的诺威面前，乃至于当他强大，或者说自信于强大到了敢于向全世界的秩序叫板之后，仍然不情愿面对诺威的招牌菜。  
「只有这个了。我知道味道不怎么样不过你应该习惯了，你们这里就出产这些物资，我看你还是不要抱怨什么，虽然这玩意儿把胃烧穿也不奇怪但是既然是你自己的土特产…」  
诺威在呛人的气味里微微抬了抬眼皮，路德维希顿时被噎在原地。  
他勉力撑开常年眯成线状的，血统纯正的孔雀蓝，诺威的叉子举在他鼻子下，危险地上下晃动。  
虽然诺威抵抗了他两个月，但他相信挪威人拿不出比那一小块腌鱼残片在此刻更具威胁性的武器了。  
那盒凄凉的早餐在几句话的当口只剩下了一个角，路德维希胆战心惊。  
「要不要…尝尝？」  
诺威略扬起的眼角中有某种神色，他过去从来没有见过。路德维希觉得自己着了魔，他接过了叉子，以一种帝国英雄般的姿态靠近，再以元首万岁般的决心咽下去。

后来他再想起这个事件，总觉得即便是战争年代，也算是少数几件极其考验勇气的事。等到喧嚣沉淀为平静的一纸和约，腥风血雨在上面勾勒出抽象而干冷的白纸黑字。他试图去回忆自己究竟占领了挪威多久，却发现这段时间极其模糊，只能从堆积成山的旧记载和旧照片里去拼凑起一个国家的记忆。  
他私下里问过丁马克诺威是什么样的人，同问诺威腌鱼是什么味一样脑残。  
他摇摇头把那些青天洁月的轮廓从思维中甩出去，他确信自己是达到了理智的某个极端，那个极端远在他的作战计划之外。  
归根溯源，他们本是同一个祖宗所生，谁知道几个世纪后却划出对比鲜明的轨迹来。弗朗西斯那混蛋的思想家说一个国家的风俗习惯与地理气候相适应，敢情斯堪的纳维亚的稀薄阳光当真为他们打上了某种烙印，一如苔原下的岩石般冰冷恒久。  
反正打死他也不会承认，那叫成熟。虽然打掉牙和着血往里吞以后他也渐渐明白了，一片土地不会因为人而改变它原先的样子，就算他用血抹了天空，斯堪的纳维亚也不会被磨成铁十字形。  
说到底，你见过黄瓜长成十字么？

路德维希伸了个懒腰，在改造和发展的双重作用下他现在早已能够自由地伸懒腰了。所以他没再让自己停滞在某个可笑的动作，穿上衣服。基尔伯特送他的那个肥啾杯早就打碎了，现在他用一个黑红黄三色的马克杯。  
他迅速穿戴整齐，下楼去检查信箱。今天是圣诞节，礼物往往会堆积起来。  
他在层叠而色彩斑斓的礼品堆顶端发现了一个朴素的小纸盒，他一时困惑，把它拆开。  
真要命，今年又是腌蜻鱼。

Fin.


	6. Scrabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：亲子分

认识罗维诺的人都认为这样的罗维诺不是罗维诺。  
罗维诺愤愤地摇头，试图把这个绕舌的句子甩出去。但是他的头重地抬不起来，只有那根呆毛无力地在木质窗台橙红色的光斑里无力地上下晃动，如同一把不顶用的钝刀子在切割暮阳绚烂的虚幻躯体。  
他昨晚一夜没睡，并坚持了今天整个白天。安东尼奥临行前留给他一个字谜，他想要解出来。

国家——即使像他那样破碎而不独立的——活得太久了，许多记忆就在时间的打磨下一点点被抚平成一些隐约的凹痕。但是他还记得小时候安东尼奥很喜欢拖着他玩这种游戏，时常以他把字谜摔了一地终了。一个需要冷静和头脑的小游戏不太适合两个不冷静的马鹿虽然安东尼奥坚持他的马鹿程度和他的好朋友比起来实在不是一个档次。不过罗维诺才不管这些。在他看来，没有比安东尼奥更笨的笨蛋了。  
比如他明明故意黑着张脸，拒绝吃涂了太多番茄酱的吐司，安东尼奥会嬉皮笑脸地把吐司塞进他嘴里。他被满嘴末呛到的时候一杯冰水等待着它，上面嵌着明晃晃的柠檬。待到他回过神，安东尼奥就会顺理成章地挨一顿打。旧日历堆积了百八十本之后，新大陆发现了，革命爆发了，世界变了，安东尼奥也没学会抓住时机闪开。  
都这么多年也学不乖，不是马鹿是什么？  
罗维诺得出了这个心安理得的结论，于是他洗了把冷水脸，继续坐在原地发呆。

安东尼奥打仗去了，和该死的英国佬。他走了有好几个月，临行前留了这个字谜给他，说是给他解闷。  
罗维诺再次确信安东尼奥是个马鹿，因为罗维诺对他吼着说你死地快一点才最解闷。而且他和安东尼奥有一个共同点，他们都不擅长解字谜，时常是两人盯着一个谜一下午，最后安东尼奥大大伸了个懒腰，系上围裙给他去做晚饭。  
他和安东尼奥在一起时，做不成什么事。而到了独自一人的时候，他连自己要去做什么都不知道了。  
对了，这个谜是弗朗西斯出的。那个可恶的胡渣男，罗维诺不喜欢他。罗维诺讨厌法国人，讨厌英国人，奥地利人，讨厌那个比他可爱出无数倍的万人迷弟弟，讨厌欧罗巴几乎所有叫得上名的家伙。  
然后他骗自己同样讨厌安东尼奥。  
他心里的魔镜不高兴了，叫嚣着要揭穿他。罗维诺对付的方式是倒在一旁的沙发上，就此睡过去一概不问。

罗维诺做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己飞过大片朴实而绚烂的西红柿田。鲜红饱满的果实上反射着统一形态的光条，如同红宝石般彼此连结，其间穿插着蜷曲的深绿色，编织成一张巨大的毯，从视界里延伸出去，裹住土地厚重的身躯。伊比利亚的收获季节到来了。他在那些美丽的田野间找不到安东尼奥。  
他顿时惊慌失措，心里某个装满空气的泡泡破了，他坠下来。

他醒的时候已是后半夜，海风不凉，相反非常舒适。  
他忽然理解了什么，从沙发上一跃而起。那盘散沙般的字谜还静静地躺在原处，如同未解的占卜。  
他点亮了蜡烛，趁着那点微光与浓重的黑暗做着斗争，辨认上面的字母。然后他小心翼翼地把碎片一字排开，清醒地一个个推测，放进预定的轨道。  
他们宿命的蓝图一点点在他眼前铺陈开来。他感到自己的头脑有几十年没这么清醒过，过往的记忆在他后脑勺里某个角落兀自放映。  
解谜的过程时常是无法被简单概括为顿悟或是漫长努力的，但至少还有这么一件事情值得罗维诺去思考，或是去尝试做着。  
顽固的字谜土崩瓦解，他感到轻松，几乎要瘫坐下去，然后门开了。  
他惊得直接摔在地上，蜡烛被碰倒了。安东尼奥的脸在忽明忽灭的灯火里闪烁一下，旋即遁入黑暗。  
「你…你回来干什么？」  
在罗维诺深刻理解自己问出这句话的根源之前，安东尼奥已穿过他们中间的黑暗，大咧咧地拉他起来，还象征性地掸了掸他身上的灰。  
「俺出去太久，想你了嘛！」  
罗维诺忽然想哭。他窝在安东尼奥怀里不说话，安东尼奥手心粗糙而真实的纹路摩擦着他的脸。黎明在不恰巧的世纪到来了，空气里泛出橙红色的粒子。  
这一年是一五八八年，一代霸主更替的时候。不过罗维诺不知道，也不关心这些。他现在想着的是，明天安东尼奥烤的吐司上一定又抹了厚厚的番茄酱。  
——The End

后：Scrabble是一种字谜游戏，在大英教材上看到的。不过没有具体研究过是怎么玩的。由于写此文时没有网，如有错误，还请原谅。  
1588年无敌舰队沉没。


	7. 隔海相忘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：独典

路德维希抽烟，但抽地很少，只抽几个固定品牌。他是战争年代染上的烟瘾，那时候心里有把火烧得灼痛，时不时就要吸几口来缓解。  
现在他的烟瘾小了不少，但还是有忍不住的时候，比如他为了免得再一次惹上隔壁的小少爷一顿指挥棒教育而强硬地把四处找肥啾的基尔伯特关在屋里，然后去拖只穿了一条短裤的费里西安诺起床。  
他很爱基尔伯特，但这种时候他总觉得郁闷。所以在一切暂时消停后他站在自家朝北的阳台上作远望状，一幅欧洲地图多年来挂在那里，上缘稍许磨损了，冰岛少了个角，他也懒得再换。

路德维希于一九四零年某个灰蓝色的早晨站在甲板上眺望，斯堪的纳维亚曲折的海岸线在他面前慢慢展平成大片旗云。他猛得吸了一口烟，吐出一口浊白的烟雾。那些颗粒很粗大，看起来就像是和云汇在一起。  
这种烟是基尔伯特给他的，闻起来特别辛辣，而又暗蕴着些腥甜的味道，很像传说中古代维京人用头盖骨研磨的粉。这种联想让他莫名兴奋。  
基尔伯特去找了海对面那位先生，带回这盒烟，说是对方送的礼物。当时他很想吐槽说哥哥你能不能不要把别人昂贵的纪念品浪费在把文件纸烫出肥啾型的洞来，心里又暗暗惊奇。因为他对面的北欧雄狮最著名的除了IKEA和太太控，就是那张从中古顶到后现代的黑脸了。他有点不相信那家伙会送礼物，尤其是送给基尔伯特这种气场不合的家伙。  
这次他去找贝瓦尔德交换关于铁矿石的意见。几个月来他攻下了一个马鹿和他的配套冰山，放任贝瓦尔德的贤妻在东边跟那头熊撕咬地难舍难分，这个的舌头嵌进那个的牙床。过了很多年他再去回想当年的心态，或许在亲近的朋友面前先树立淫威不是个好办法。因为他那次从满脸的黑线里辨认出了贝瓦尔德的眼神，如同熄灭的北极星，残余下一个漆黑坚硬的内核。

一堆岛组成的城市，斯德哥尔摩并不是唯一一个。但是路德维希喜欢这座城长而平直的砖红色街道，就跟那位先生头上的黑线一样直，延伸到遥远的历史中去。  
他及时把这个文艺的念头甩了出去，摇摇今天依旧梳得油光挺亮的背头，找到贝瓦尔德家。  
其实他不喜欢找贝瓦尔德说话，原因多样。  
例如现在，他坐在贝瓦尔德家舒适的客厅里，四下观赏了一下白色的针织垫巾和窗帘——确保那些角落里没藏着不该有的什么东西，然后直入主题。  
「全部了。」  
「什么？」  
「已经全部了？」  
「什么全部？」  
「铁矿石…已经全部卖给你了。」  
「说谎。」  
没错，就是这样了，和贝瓦尔德交谈是难得几项能折磨路德维希神经的事。在几个回合后他终于从贝瓦尔德嘴里撬出了一句完整的句子，然这句话也只是让他想一拳砸在那张该死的黑脸上，看看眼镜的碎片能嵌进多深的皮肤里去。  
有那么一瞬他想对贝瓦尔德像个小媳妇似的大喊大叫，威胁他要入侵，或者说威胁他停止援助提诺效果要更显著一点。这又平白无故让他低落起来，不过他终究没有干出这等OOC的事，僵直着坐回沙发里。  
贝瓦尔德递给他一支烟。和基尔伯特带回来的是一个品种，他接过了，拿自己的打火机默默点上，吸了一口，忍住呛出来的冲动，抬头于烟雾缭绕中看他。  
他不喜欢找贝瓦尔德，因为他们之间除了铁矿石以外就没什么话题了。  
那种多年不见的亲戚间平生出的疏远让他这个标榜血统到了丧心病狂的家伙很不适应，尽管自己和贝瓦尔德之间的亲缘联系或许没有比有还强点。他不禁怀疑即使自己将世界收入囊中，仍然得用几句话来换对方的一个断句。  
那时候路德维希讨厌中立这个词，年轻到可以任意在自己的意想中塑造世界的时候，总觉得非黑即白。他不理解贝瓦尔德的处世，也觉得没必要理解，他们之间横着隔绝的历史。  
末了他还是用力地伸手——拍了一下贝瓦尔德的肩，然后果断地出了门，把那根烟掐灭。

现在他总算能够心平气和地坐下来看待崛起与毁灭，有关北欧雄狮的记忆却让他愤慨地重重拍了一下那根栏杆上的柱头。  
就在他良好的反应能力提醒他手感有误的时候，基尔伯特腾得一下原地跳起来，捂着肥啾窝状的脑袋作45度忧伤状。  
「West你没事拍本大爷脑袋做什么？！」  
「哥哥你在这里蹲着又是做什么？！」  
「找肥啾啊！West你快来帮本大爷一起找！」  
路德维希无可奈何地拎着他试图装成柱子的哥哥进门去，决定暂时不换掉那张旧地图。

Fin.


	8. 剑毒香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：朝菊（好茶组）

本田菊是在1902年结识一个和自己一样习惯下雨的家伙的，虽然那家伙带的伞很重，他站在黑色的伞面下，天空环抱着一个漆黑的多边形。他慢慢地蹲下来，这样就能看到青石地面的缝隙中生出主茎纤长的草本植物，闻到其上脉络清晰的柔和香味。  
另一个和他在几乎一切性征上区分开来的人自上而下俯视着他，雨水沿伞骨滴落，间隔逐渐变得宽裕，终有一滴不再落下来。  
那时本田菊知道，他只不过缺少朋友，而自己还欠缺太多东西。

等到该打的仗也打过了该签的条约也签过了，在战后崛起的年代里，等到他家某个以女人为主导的体系形成后，他才终于想起来该忿忿，为什么按那些女人们的说法应该是总受之又总受的亚瑟•柯克兰，当年在他面前竟然是个攻。他分明推了露西亚，连他哥哥那四千年老妖都快推倒了，怎么还会当他身下的受。  
……你这不没推成么。那谁在冥冥中吐槽吐得怨念。

谁知呢。虽然阿尔弗雷德•穷死用一纸《四国条约》拆CP拆得如此明显，他和亚瑟•柯克兰的关系百年来都不算太坏。毕竟大家都是岛国傲娇心意相通，平日里互传地下视频安全有保障。  
只不过亚瑟•柯克兰年年七月总是有固定节目，马修生日他不记得，但四天后必定不见任何人。直到宇宙H-ero的生日派对接近末尾时才带着显然的醉态摇摇晃晃地出现在某关系还行的国家家门口，等待主人参加完派对回来无可奈何地给他开门。并且时常不穿衣服令人怀疑是剪了头发还缩了水的弗朗西斯，然而不得不收容他的可怜家伙往往不会是真正的弗朗西斯。  
所以这件事也就只会落到屈指可数的几个人头上，本田菊是其中之一。  
他的人生就是一张塌塌米，上面踩满喝醉了的亚瑟班驳凌乱的脚印。

于是这年夏，疯狂的温带雨季中他第无数次把亚瑟•柯克兰拖进屋，水渍斑斑，泥土的香味遍地游走。  
那一瞬他有些许恍惚，想起和这家伙无自觉搞基的岁月里居然被他压下，立刻恶向胆边生地把柯克兰剥光丢进浴室，开了水。  
白色雾气蒸腾而起，他渐渐看不清他的脸了。他朦朦胧胧地将手伸进水中，触到柔软的金丝。  
他被电击中，麻木感传递到全身。他慌忙将亚瑟拉出来，把自己以呼吸复苏的名义按上去。  
他怀疑明天一早阿尔弗雷德就得找借口给他搭几座贸易堡垒之类的出来，不过管他呢，反正他看不见。  
本田菊尽心地享受着他的唇，一点点深入地吻下去，直到亚瑟再次失去知觉。他把他放回床上。  
反正日本人的极端举世皆知。

两天后弗朗西斯找上门的时候本田菊刚醒不久，传统的西瓜太郎头有几缕错了位。  
这便是这场保留曲目的最后了。通常亚瑟失踪后弗朗西斯或者阿尔弗雷德会来找到他，无论他溜到了谁那里。  
本田菊给弗朗西斯倒了茶，转身进屋。  
亚瑟仍然缩在床单里。他顿了顿，快步上前。  
“就算他不穿衣服出来也没关系哦~”弗朗西斯隔着门厅喊。本田菊决定不理他。  
他转身以瞬步的速度抽出两只旧枕套，把亚瑟拖出来上下身各套一个，然后打横抱起，包装完交还弗朗西斯。  
“既然您不想穿衣服，”他以自己都惊异的镇定把亚瑟放进弗朗西斯怀里，“那么就这样吧。”  
弗朗西斯煞有其事地看了他一眼，点头道谢，带上家养小精灵状的亚瑟出去。  
本田菊在他们身后关上门，仰面躺在沙发上。  
是今年新番大潮的季节了呢。

Fin.


	9. Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：露普

基尔伯特想起来自己已经有好些年没庆祝过圣诞节了。  
自从被作为战犯拖到西伯利亚林场做苦工算起，差不多也够个普通人类活过半百的岁数。这对于他而言亦不是什么转瞬，他在1945年磷石燃烧的气味里已经嗅到了生命苦短。纵然国家不至于被掉在头上的花盆砸死，却极有可能成为某种意识形态死胡同里的一具枯骨。从这个意义上说，其实他们每天都是活在末日当下的。  
他紧了紧军大衣，冷硬的铁灰色窗箍出一块长方形的血红穹幕，色彩像不恰当的晕染那样缓慢地向远方深着下去，乍一看竟如同那旗帜遮天蔽日似的，淋了他一头一脸。  
1991，莫斯科的隆冬沉沉降临。

生活周而复始。  
基尔伯特一年多前被从林场召回，却迟迟没得到其他回音。他在这里不常能知道外面的消息，但有一件事他是知道的。  
德国统一了。  
原本去年十月三日两德归一后他就有了名正言顺的理由脱离红色理想回去和路德维希团圆，顺便扯扯那根他太久没碰都手痒了的玛丽亚采尔。然苏维埃这边却找尽了一切借口怎么都不肯放人。国家与他们上司的命运在如今的国际政治里竟然可以如此截然不同。  
统一完成后他就被带到莫斯科的一座小铁屋里，这里冷得惊人，他怀疑是KGB废弃的审讯室。  
每日固定有人来送食物和《真理报》，无所事事让习惯军旅生活的基尔伯特甚不适应。他烦躁地踢了门框一脚，发出行将就木的巨大声音，差点震断门外那人挺拔如高加索山脉的俊美鼻梁。

伊万•布拉金斯基自己用钥匙开了门进来。基尔伯特早该想到的，他有那么一瞬逃出去的冲动，然而作为一位优秀军人的素质很好地克制住了他。门在他面前喀嗒一声重新落锁，他心下暗自一沉。  
布拉金斯基两手空空地在他屋内的铁椅子上坐下，示意他也坐过来，并没有像以往那样掏出伏特加。这再次让基尔伯特感到了违和，却仍不足以发作出来。  
本来他很想吐槽说本大爷虽然算不上主权国家了但好歹和路德重新合体后也用不着再对这头熊惟命是从。但是他仍是习惯使然地面对他坐下。  
“喂，你有什么喝的没有？”瞳中色彩一如逐渐无言的血穹，聚焦着凌厉起来，“今天他们连水都没有拿来，本大爷很渴。”  
“我要死了。”  
对面斯拉夫男人常年眯着的眼拉成了平直的两条线段，具有惊异的几何统一。基尔伯特难以想象什么人会这样宣告自己的寿终。他记得1945年他们商议着要判自己死刑时自己可不是这样的表情。  
“他们准备解散苏联。”他微笑着，面部轮廓更深，“我就要死了。”  
“哦。”  
基尔伯特把眼神挪开，过去就算审判时他也狠狠盯着他。  
“可是为什么呢？”他的笑容蔓延得越来越开，“我究竟做错了什么呢？”  
“鬼知道，”基尔伯特满不在乎地把银发揉得更乱，“你有没有水？”  
“我只不过希望大家都听话，”那个男人仍然在说，“希望大家都相信我的理想罢了。这究竟是为什么呢…”  
“因为你是笨蛋啊，”他趴在桌上，懒洋洋地看着布拉金斯基，看着他带入一室北国风骨，“那只是你自己的想法而已，傻瓜。”  
“是么…你也这么想，基尔？”  
他惊了一下，从桌上弹起来。  
“你是很希望我死的吧？”  
“你死不死无所谓。”基尔伯特把磕疼的手肘放下，换了个姿势，“本大爷只不过希望你放了我。”  
“哦…这样啊…”他右手搭上心脏的位置，那件厚重的大衣只泛起两道浅浅的皱痕，“但是基尔…我有很多很多愿望…我想看到有一天，大家都知道我在为怎样的理想奋斗着…”  
“废话，”基尔伯特添了添干燥的唇，该死他以前脸从没龟裂得这么严重过，“谁不是为了自己的理想啊。”  
“那你的理想是什么？”布拉金斯基攥得更紧了些。  
“本大爷么…当然是希望阿西能够自由而有尊严地活在这世上啦，”他不以为然，天色已暗下来，“不过要是那男人婆的平底锅能够被柯克兰的司康饼烧穿个孔就完美了。”  
“啊啊…可是我要死了，”那个俄国人继续微笑，笑容扩展地更开，仿佛刀锋刻就，“活着才能拥有梦想，拥有荣耀啊，但是我却不能活下来了。你对世界犯了罪，你还活着，我却要死了。”  
“犯罪什么的，本大爷除了阿西的事都不管。”他坐地远离了些，跷起左腿。  
对手却倏得立起，刹那他的天空被蔽去了，是冰冷如同枪械的金属灰。  
“我已经什么都做不了了，”伊万•布拉金斯基逐渐迫近他，像太阳迫近横在远处的地平线，“只有一件事…我唯一还能做到的愿望…”  
基尔伯特感到了事情的不对劲，但是一切都晚了。  
布拉金斯基的动作一点也不像那些要四个才抵得上他一个日耳曼士兵的俄国佬那样迟钝。  
黑洞朝他张开巨口，冷硬的枪械抵疼了他，他傲人的体术发挥不了作用。  
分明已是华灯初上的时候。他闭上眼时看到勃兰登堡门前跳动的金红阳光。  
然后他闻见甘霖的气味。什么细碎着散落在他身上。

他分明记得神圣罗马死去的时候他同罗德里赫在一旁看着，那孩子坐在王座上静静握着王杖直至完全湮灭消失。那权杖上的镶嵌始终光耀，刺痛了他，他把路德维希往身后拉了拉。  
但是现在不同。  
外套瘫在厚厚的雪堆上，枪掉了。他惶恐地蹲下来注视晶体优美的六角形状，纯粹地几乎让他落下泪来。  
乡下青年式的淳朴与孩子般的天真和残忍。这话谁说的来着。  
管他呢。基尔伯特颤抖着伸出手，过去几百年他上了无数战场乃至国际法庭都没有抖过。  
没有他们都司空见惯了的血，这是一个国家结束的样子。覆盖了一个时代的冰雪竟是苏维埃的遗骸。  
他捧起一把雪送入口中，透凉透凉。他的牙根都瑟缩了起来，甘畅直至喉管深处。  
从大衣中摸索出钥匙，再把大衣披上。已经过了晚十九点。  
他费了一番功夫才打开布满铁锈的锁，寒风迎面而来。夜晚静地惊人，他抬头望见克里姆林宫上缓缓降下的鲜红旗帜，在夜幕中呈深紫色。  
啧啧，理想。  
他忽然觉得难过了，赶紧低头转身，面向西方，头也不回地狂奔。

Fin.


End file.
